Rising Death: Book 1
by WitchBook31
Summary: Albus Severus Potter is starting his first year at Hogwarts. It is a known fact that he is instantly recognized as the son of Harry Potter, maybe that's why he feels like he's being watched. But lately he's been hearing things. Whispers. And something calling him towards the Forbidden Forest... could it be that a certain Dark Lord's presence is still around?


**Hi there! This is a Next Generation story, and the first year of Albus Severus Potter. I'm not sure if anyone has thought of the plot I'm doing, but I do know there's a few stories on Albus S. Potter. I hope you read and enjoy! I love Harry Potter so much, in fact in real life I'm known for being a HP queen nerd. I'm quite proud xD**

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to do these? Isn't it obvious I didn't write the books? I mean, why would I be here in the first place if I did. If only I did. Does anyone have a time machine? No? Oh well. J.K ROWLING wrote Harry Potter and is my inspiration.**

**Also, I apologize in advance for such horrible writing you're about to see. I feel- no, I _know _that I rambled and overused so many words that it's laughable. At least I tried to make it readable :D**

* * *

_Darkness hovered everywhere. Whispered murmurs hid deep in the fog. Death reeked of burned, rotten flesh._

_A voice out of the beyond was speaking, getting louder and louder. No one could make out what it was saying. _

_It seemed like whoever it was, was talking to someone, or to itself. _

_Then, one chilling word echoed; "Albus."_

* * *

**Chapter One**

The moment Albus Severus Potter woke up he was already out of bed. Not because he was excited to do something, but it seemed he had accidentally fallen to the ground when he was sleeping. He sat up slowly, gingerly patting the back of his head with a numb hand. He tried looking for the clock, but everything was still blurry like it always was in the morning. It took another minute for him to function properly before he checked the time. It was nine 'o' clock. He mentally groaned inside his head, hoping there would still be breakfast left. Whenever he slept longer than he should have, his brother James had already ate all the food by the time he got down. If he didn't hurry, he would have to settle for soggy cereal. At least there's one good thing today; His letter should be arriving, if it hadn't already.

He quickly crossed the room toward his messy dresser and practically flung a sweater on, not bothering to change out of his pajama shorts. Albus felt like the wind as he dashed down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. He was glad his mother wasn't there to reprimand him. In fact, he didn't think _anyone _was there- it seemed too quiet, and he didn't know if he should be worried or not. Usually, there was always noise. Anyway, the silence meant that everyone was done eating, or that they haven't started yet. He was hoping for the latter. But then again, he wasn't sure if his stomach could keep food down today. He was too nervous about his letter. What if it never came? _Then I can never go to Hogwarts_, he thought despairingly. And James would tease him 'till the day he died.

Albus was just about to push open the door to enter the kitchen when he caught the welcoming aroma of bacon. He poked his head inside to see his mother standing by the sink, about to turn on the sink to wash the dishes. His father wasn't there, so Albus knew he had already gone to work. However, his little sister was there, digging into her favorite scrambled eggs. And, surprisingly, his brother was not. He briefly wondered why he wasn't up yet, but shrugged and took a seat across from where James would usually sit. At least he knew why it was so quiet, he thought as his belly growled loudly, causing his mother to look up, just now noticing him.

"Oh, good morning, Al," she said, setting down a greasy pan. "I'll get you something to eat in a moment, just let me put these dishes away." She crossed to a high cupboard in the corner of the kitchen and stacked the plates inside them one by one. She closed the door before turning back to him. "Have you seen your brother? Honestly, if he's up to something again..." She shook her head, using her wand this time to put away some silver goblets.

Albus rolled his eyes, a memory suddenly popping into his mind. "I doubt he's doing something, I reckon he's still sleeping. Anyway, I think Lil' told me yesterday that he's been staying up late to finish some last minute homework. Right?" He glanced at his little sister who was just lowering her orange juice from her mouth. She swiped her green sleeve across her chin where some drops had dribbled down.

"Yeah," said Lily, nodding enthusiastically. "He's _just_ starting too! When _I _get to Hogwarts, you won't see _me_ slacking off, right mummy?" She eagerly looked at her, expecting agreement. Albus rolled his eyes again. He hoped she remembered that she won't be going to Hogwarts in another two years. His mother seemed to be on his same trail of thought, as she said so too.

"Sweetie, don't start thinking about homework so soon, you still have a few years before you get there. In the meanwhile, you can stay home with me while your brothers go," she said. She turned towards Albus, raising an eyebrow while Lily huffed, her bottom lip forming into a pout. His mother ignored her and spoke to him. "Speaking of Hogwarts, has Belle arrived yet?"

Albus shook his head sadly. Belle, the family owl, hadn't arrived with any mail as far as he knew, so he was stuck waiting. He was beginning to think it would never come. He couldn't help but start to panic, wondering whether or not his family would still want him if he wasn't accepted. He paused, thinking about it. _No_, he thought firmly. _No_. Even after many fights with his family, and arguments, he didn't believe they would not care for him any less than they did now. All of them were pretty close, especially with his cousins, the Weasleys.

The Weasley's were a fun bunch of people, who never failed to make him laugh. He liked spending time with Rose, who was usually shunned by her cousins and siblings. Well not really shunned, but he guessed they just didn't like hanging around her when all she did was recite about everything she learned every day of every hour like her mother, Aunt Hermione. Still, she wasn't bad accompany to have around, much better than Fred anyway. Fred, who was James's best friend, was the son of Uncle George. Just like his father, Fred was loud and very much a trouble-maker. It wasn't like he hated Fred at all, it was that he and his brother did their best to pick on him.

Speaking of James, Albus looked up at the sound of footsteps arriving. In the doorway was James Sirius Potter, who was named after his grandfather and his father's godfather. James was still blinking sleep from his brown eyes, and his untidy black hair just like Albus's own, was even more messier than usual. He took the chair opposite and slumped down, his head in his hands and his mouth opening in a huge yawn. Albus could swear he heard a distant rumbling in his brother's stomach. James turned his head to look over at their mother, who was busily taking out eggs and slices of bread.

"Blimey, I'm starving," moaned James, his hands falling into his lap lazily. "Is there any sausage, mum?" He looked hopefully at the refrigerator, looking like he was trying to open it by gaping like a fish. Albus and Lily stifled a snigger. James heard, turning around to glare at them. "What? I'm hungry, I can do whatever I want. And what I want is for that door to open!"

Their mother set a plate in front of them, sighing. "Calm down James, don't be so dramatic. I already have some sausage cooking, alright?" She walked back over to the stove, holding two eggs in her hands. "Now, what do you want; Scrambled or fried?"

"Can I have both?" asked James hopefully. "Nah, actually, I'm not in the mood for eggs. Do you have any toast? Oh yeah- nevermind I see it. Okay, so toast and sausage, as well as some orange juice- no wait, pumpkin juice? Yeah that." Their mother raised an eyebrow, and James quickly added, "please."

Albus looked away from the scene in front of him and instead turned his attention outside toward the window. It was a bright, clear day out, and there didn't seem to be a single cloud in the sky. From what he could see, everything looked calm and peaceful. But then, why did he have this strange feeling? He could feel his skin prickling as if something was watching him. He could feel his stomach clench; though in fear, he didn't know. He tried pushing away the feeling, and that it ought to have been just out of nerves. He _was _scared. There was still no letter from Belle, and his emotions were starting to turn him into- as James would say- a girl.

"Everything alright, dear?" asked his mother, piling eggs onto his plate. He ignored her question and tucked in, his mind still lost in his thoughts. Albus decided his time would be more productive if he stuffed his face with eggs and bacon. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he was asking for his third plate. Lily was already gone to go play with her toys, and James was just about to leave the table. Albus threw down his fork and knife, bloated. "Thanks," he said affectionately to his mother. "That was great."

"Oh, you're welcome," she smiled, patting his shoulder. "Now, go change your pants and come back down. Your letter ought to be arriving soon, don't you think?" Albus gulped, his green eyes widening slightly. His mother must have noticed because she leaned down slightly, wrapping him into a one shoulder hug. "Honestly, don't worry. Do you actually think you wont get accepted? Your name was down the second you were born, even before that! Just, when you get to Hogwarts, don't get into as many detentions as your dear brother."

Albus couldn't help but grin a little. "Oh don't you worry. I don't think anyone could beat James. How much did he have last year, again? Over weeks worth or something?" They both laughed. Albus got up out of his seat and handed his plate to his mother. She grabbed it and he walked away, heading for the stairs. Like he did the first time, he took two at a time and quickly went into his bedroom to change. When he was done, he immediately went back downstairs to peer out a window for any sign of activity of owls. There wasn't any. After his talk with his mother, he wanted it even more.

"Hey, Al!" called the _pleasant _voice of his older brother. Albus looked around to see him already changed and ready to go outside. In one hand he had his broom, a Lightningstrike, and in the other he had a decent sized ball he had gotten when he was younger. "Want to do some catch? Come on, this will help you in the long run when you want to try out for the team in your second year. Honestly, you'd bloody think after dad started in his bloody first year, we would all be able too. It's not bloody fair."

"Hanging around Uncle Ron again, James?" teased Albus, crossing his arms. "You sometimes sound a lot like him. But I can't, sorry. I'm waiting for Belle to come back, hopefully with my letter. When do you reckon it'll be here?"

James rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair impatiently. "Who knows? I don't care. But, Al, I have no one to play with. Fred said he was busy with finishing homework today, and Lil's too young. Just one game, please? Belle probably won't be here until around lunch, if I were to guess. Might as well do something in your free time, eh?"

Ablus stifled an insult and sighed. "Fine, but this time, don't knock me off with your broom. You almost had broken my arm, you know!" James just shrugged and walked towards the back door. Albus had no choice but to follow. He wondered when he was going to get a broom like James did. Instead he had to use his father's old one, the Firebolt. It was still pretty good, but somehow James's seemed more better. He also couldn't help but agree on what his brother said earlier. Why weren't first years allowed to tryout? If his own father was able to make the team in his first year, wouldn't it be fair to give the others a chance as well?

"Al, are you coming or not?" His brother's voice barged into his thoughts and Albus quickly went over. James handed him dad's broom once they were outside, and they kicked off from the ground. Albus could feel the air whistling around him as he rose, the wind making his hair stand taller. He felt very light, like he always did, when he was in the air. He might not be the best player, but he must have inherited some skills from his father and mother. One of the things he was proud to admit was that they were both fantastic fliers. Other than that, he was too embarrassed. Everywhere they went people seemed to know his father, greeting him like an old friend. Some of them were eveb strangers! But, he supposed it was because of what happened.

Years before Albus was born, his father and his best friends, Ron and Hermione, had been in the famous battle at Hogwarts. It was his father that had defeated the _most_ powerful Dark Lord of all time, Voldemort. Even way before that, he was famous. Famous for that lightning scar on his forehead. To this day people gape at it, whisper his name, and stare and point. Then, they ask to shake his hand, some even with tears in their eyes. It was quite pathetic, though Albus was already very used to the attention his father attracts. Afteral, he was _the _Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and the one who still lives, even afer 'You-Know-Who' or whatever, has been long gone. Albus tried to be proud, but all those people made him very uncomfortable. He sometimes wondered if people at school will treat him like a caged animal, just because of his father. He didn't want that. He just wanted to blend in and not draw any attention, but being the son of Harry Potter? That was nearly impossible.

All of a sudden Albus gave a loud gasp as he felt something heavy collide into his chest, and sharp pain almost blinded him. He slid sideways off his broom, waving his arms around like a slippery seal. It was luck that made him mange to hold on. Once he was steady, he turned his head to glare at the person he knew who did it. James grinned apologetically, but then held out his hands for the ball. Albus, who was still clutching it, threw it with all of his might, hoping it would hit him in his thick stupid head. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Fortunately, for James, it missed by a foot.

"Horrible throw, little bro'," called James cheekily. "With aim like that, you'll never be a quidditch player! People at Hogwarts like quiddtich players, did you know? Too bad, they're going to hate you. Don't worry, I'll just pretend I don't know you and everything will be okay. Well, at least for me."

"Shut up, James!" snapped Albus. He was about to add more when he heard his mother clear her throat from down below. He looked down, guilty for a reason he couldn't say, but his face instantly lighted up. On her arm was Belle, her talons clamped onto a letter. Albus could barely make out the words from high up, but he was sure he could see his name. Without any precaution, he raced toward the ground, ignoring his mother's yell. He tossed the broom on a clump of grass more aggressively then he should've, but he didn't care. Without a word, he took the family owl and raced inside and into the kitchen. He held the envelope in his trembling hands.

"It's here," he cheered loudly, turning around to look for his mother. "It's here! What should I do now?" He waved it in the air as his mother came inside the room. She sat down in the chair next to him, and prodded the letter with her pointer finger. "Don't ask me, open it."

Albus hesitated, uneasy. He wanted his mother to read it first, just in case. "Can't you?" he asked, feeling crazy. He didn't understand why one moment he was so excited, then not the next. It was driving him mad. He laid it on the table as he continued to squirm.

His mother raised an eyebrow. She shoved it back towards him, looking a little annoyed. "I'm not opening, why don't you do it like ripping off a band-aid?" she asked. "I mean, answer me this, do you see my name on the front?"

"No." He ignored his brother as he walked in with laughter on his face.

His mother ignored James too. "Does it say yours?"

Albus stared at it. "Yes."

He slowly turned it over in his hands, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He peeled it open, and with one glance around the room, he tore into it. The parchment was thick and looked old. There was a crest and then the words _Hogwarts._

He quickly read it:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted into Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

His eyes scanned towards the end.

_We await your owl no longer than July 31st._

He looked at the sender's name.

_Headmistress McGonagall._

He looked at the other piece of parchment and stared at all the items he had to buy this year. He breathed in, excited. He was going to Hogwarts! And he was going to learn spells and enjoy all that he has heard from James and Fred. He was actually going, because he was accepted. Just like his mother had said earlier.

"Look, here's my list," he said, handing it over. "Can we go get it at Diagon Alley now? Please? Does this mean I can get an owl or a broom? I wonder what house I'll be in, you don't think I won't be in Gryffindor, do you?"

"Calm down, Al," said James, grinning. "You'll be in Slytherin, won't he mum?"

"No, I won't," glared Albus, noticing his mother rolling her eyes. "I'm surprised you didn't, seeing as I'm sure you have evil in every bone in your body!"

"Ouch, Al, that was very rude," said his brother disapprovingly, starting to walk away. "Are you _sure_ you won't be in Slytherin, you do seem very... snake-like. Besides, only them can say such lame insults." Laughing, he walked out of the room. Albus could hear him laughing all the way upstairs. He flopped the letter down.

"Ignore him," said his mother. "He just likes teasing you. We won't mind if you're in Slytherin, just remember that, okay? Not all of them are evil, just like not all Gryffindors are good. There's no reason to be biased, it'd just hurt you in the end."

"Yeah," muttered Albus. He still wasn't sure. "What about Diagon Alley?"

"Well, not today. But maybe tomorrow, alright? Whenever your father doesn't have work."

"Okay, fine."

"I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah, thanks."

Albus grabbed the letter and went upstairs into his room. Today was like any day at Potter Manor; being fed, being teased, being hurt... Something always is in motion. He was just glad that he could flop down onto his bed and think. He wondered if Rose got her letter already. At least he knew someone else starting their first year too. He also wondered how someone is determined into which house? James said something about a test, but did they expect first years to know spells already?

He was suddenly nervous again. Should he start studying, or maybe try to get information out of his father? He didn't think anyone will tell him what they had to do, but he hoped it didn't inflict any harm or damage. But then again, maybe what his brother said wasn't true. He learned not to trust him even if his life depended on it, though that might be taking an understanding too far.

He sighed, getting out of his comfortable bed. He crossed over towards the window and looked outside. It wasn't as bright as it was earlier, and in the distant he could see it getting more dark. He had a feeling it was going to rain soon, which he liked. It was a nice noise to listen to when droplets splattered against the ground. But still, something seemed wrong and the thought of rain didn't distract him.

He could feel that prickling sensation of being watched, and he didn't like it.

* * *

**I'd be really happy if someone out there please reviewed? I mean, what do I do that makes people stay away xD?**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it. **

**5/7/13**

**-Changed some writing, 7/28/13**


End file.
